The 5 Kirklands
by Postman of Stories
Summary: Scotland, Wales, England, N. Ireland, and Ireland are all siblings, but when Ireland finally wants independence, but loses her twin brother, because he decides to go with England, she begins to hate them both. Can England show that he can be a great big brother? Or will Ireland not just lose her twin brother but fight England in a war?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**The chapters are kinda short in the beginning, sorry! **

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>-19 January 1919-<span>**

"Oi! Shut the hell up!" Scotland said loudly to his little brother

"Why don't you shut the bloody hell up?!" England yelled back

"Why don't you both shut up…." Wales said, drinking his coffee

"You're going to wake our sister up!" said Northern Ireland

"Sister?" England asked

"ME!" yelled a red head girl walking into the room

"Oh yeah! You're still here?" Asked England with a snicker

"Yes, the thing that's not here is your brain." she said

Scotland, Wales, and N. Ireland laughed.

"She is going to fit right into this family!" laughed Scotland

The red head walked over and gave Scotland a hug. "Big brother, Scotland!" she said happily

"Yes, I am Scotland, but which country are you?"

"I'm the Republic of Ireland! Did you all forget about me?!"

The boys looked at their little sister for a minute then smiled, except England.

"You became free from England!?" the three asked her

"Yep!" she said with a laugh

"Good job!" Scotland said hugging Ireland

_** Ireland and Scotland have a very close cultural relationship as both countries are of Gaelic descent. In fact the Scots are an Irish tribe who settled in what is now Scotland from the 4th century and onwards.**_

"Great another annoying sibling…."England whispered

"Peppermint bunny says hi and bye by the way, England." said Ireland

"Why did he say bye?" Asked England curiously

"He actually said 'Help Me', but he was pretty tasty." she said with a small burp

England stared at her "YOU ATE HIM?!" He yelled at her

"Oi! Don't yell at her!" Scotland yelled at England

They all started fighting and yelling at each other, like usual. Ireland just went back to her room and decided to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The next day….**_

"Ireland? Are you awake?" asked Northern Ireland walking into his sister's room

"Uh….no…." she answered, barely awake

"Your big brother is here to get you! We are going to have lots of fun!"

Ireland sat up and looked at her older brother, she said:

"I want big brother Scotland, not you."

"Ah, Okay…." Northern Ireland ran into the kitchen where Scotland was reading the newspaper "Scotland! Ireland wants you!"

"What? Why?" He asked

"She doesn't want me…."

"She probably hates you. Like she hates England." Wales said walking into the room

"Why would she hate me?"

"AND WHY WOULD SHE HATE ME, BUT LIKE SCOTLAND?!" yelled England stomping into the room

"When Ireland and Northern Ireland worked together they got along, but Northern Ireland abandoned Ireland and stayed with England."

_**Northern Ireland was created in 1921, when Ireland was partitioned between Northern Ireland and Southern Ireland by an act of the British parliament. Unlike Southern Ireland, which would become the Irish Free State in 1922, the majority of the population of Northern Ireland wanted to remain within the United Kingdom. Most of these were the Protestant descendants of colonists from Great Britain. However, a significant minority wanted a united Ireland independent of British rule and most of these were Catholics. Today, the former generally see themselves as British and the latter generally see themselves as Irish, although some people from both communities describe themselves as Northern Irish.**_

"Oh….yeah…." N. Ireland said

"It's my fault she's always grumpy?" England asked

"YES!" Wales and Scotland said together

"I will set this right!" England said determinedly.

England left and went to Ireland's room. Scotland, Wales, and N. Ireland listened at the door. About 5 minutes later, there was a slapping sound and England came out of the room with a red mark on his face.

"What the hell happened?" asked Scotland

"I asked her what I could do to be a better brother…."

"And?" asked N. Ireland

"….she said to not bother her and not act like I still own her…."

"What did you say?" Wales asked

"I said there was no damn way! You're not free yet!"

"England you really know how to treat a sister…." said Scotland walking into Ireland's room and closing the door behind him

The others listened and heard giggling and laughing. About 10 minutes later Scotland came out with a cigarette in his mouth.

"What the bloody hell did you do in there?" asked England

"We made fun of you for 10 minutes." Scotland replied with a snicker

England was furious and stomped off to his room.

"Hmph….If England doesn't shape up, he's going to drive Ireland crazy." Scotland said getting a drink from the fridge

"I just hope it doesn't lead to anything bad." Wales said sitting down on the couch

Meanwhile in England's room.

"Ireland thinks she is so strong! I'll show her who is strong!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**-21 January 1919-**_

England had been staying in his room for weeks. No one knew why.

"Is England mad at me?" Ireland asked her big brother Scotland

"He's always mad at someone." he told her

Just then the front doors flew open and N. Ireland ran in.

"IRELAND!" He yelled and ran over to her

"What's wrong North?" she asked him

"Two Royal Irish Constables! They were shot dead!"

"What?! By who?!"

"By a man! Sent by England!"

"WHAT?!" Ireland asked angrily

Scotland looked surprised, Wales had just walked into the room and also heard the news. England came out a minute later laughing.

"Thought you were so strong, didn't you Ireland!" He asked

"England?! What are you wearing?!"

"My military uniform. You better get yours on, because you're going to stay under my power!"

"That's f*cking stupid! What the bloody hell, England!? Leave the poor girl alone!" Scotland yelled

"You killed two of my country's royal constables….You're going to pay!" She yelled at her British Brother

England left and went to his country and talked to the queen, while at home Ireland tried to be strong.

"Don't fight him Ireland. You could get hurt." N. Ireland said to his twin sister

"You don't think I'm strong?!" she yelled

"I think she could bloody become independent!" Scotland said.

"Thanks big brother." Ireland sat down next to Scotland

Scotland hugged Ireland "Don't worry, If you need any help, I'll help ya." He said with a small smile

"I'll help you too." said Wales

"Me too!" N. Ireland said

"YOU'RE BRITISH!" Scotland, Wales, and Ireland yelled at N. Ireland

"Sorry…."

"I have to stay strong! I will win this!" Ireland ran to her room to get ready for war

"But, Scotland. What if she gets hurt? She's not a country yet. She can get hurt, maybe even die!"

"She will win, I know she will." Scotland told him

"I hope she does win." Wales said to his brothers


	4. Chapter 4

_**-Bloody Sunday, 21 November 1920-**_

"Sir England!" yelled a man running into the room where England was working

"Hm? What is it?" England asked

"It's an update on the war! Fourteen British intelligence operatives were assassinated in Dublin this morning, and the RIC opened fired on a crowd at a football match in the afternoon, killing fourteen and wounding 65 others!"

"WH-WHAT?!" He yelled "Leave!"

The man left.

"What the bloody hell….I picked a fight with my own sister….she wants blood, I'll give her blood!?"

_** The British Government bolstered the RIC with recruits from Britain—the Black and Tans and Auxiliaries—who became notorious for ill-discipline and reprisal attacks on civilians. The war as a result is often referred to as the Black and Tan War or simply the Tan War. While around 300 people had been killed in the conflict up to late 1920, there was a major escalation of violence in November that year.**_

"England….what are you doing to our sister?" Scotland asked as he read the newspaper

"Poor Ireland, all she wanted was to be free…." said N. Ireland

"We don't want to hear it from you." said Wales "You're a part of Ireland yet you just sit here and do nothing."

"He decided to be with England." Scotland said "Ireland said she doesn't want help, she wants to show she is strong."

"Damn right I do." said Ireland walking into the room

"Any war updates?" asked Wales

"Tá. (Yes.)" She handed Wales a telegram

"Are you kidding me?!" Wales yelled

"Nope, that's what he did." Ireland said

_** 1,000 people were killed and the fighting was heavily concentrated in Munster, Dublin and Belfast. These three locations saw over 75% of the conflict's fatalities. Violence in the north and especially Belfast was notable for its sectarian character and its high number of Catholic civilian victims.**_

"He's started killing the church." Ireland said sadly

"Don't worry Ireland, stay strong!" N. Ireland said to her

"I'm trying..." she said


	5. Chapter 5

_**-June 1921-**_

The fighting died down a little, so England came home. When he got into the house he saw Scotland asleep on the couch, holding Ireland who was also asleep. N. Ireland was on the floor very asleep and Wales was sitting at the kitchen table.

"E-Ello, Wales." England said walking into the kitchen

"Hello, England." he said not looking happy "Sit."

England sat down in the chair across from Wales

"I can't believe you. Your own sister, you go to war with her!" he said to England

"She thought she was so strong! I'm going to show her who is really strong!" England said

"What if you hurt her? Maybe even kill her!"

"Why would it kill her?" England asked

"If you take control of Ireland and she gets hurt, 1. Scotland is going to hurt you. 2. It will all become Northern Ireland's country. and 3. We'll have a dead sister!"

"Oh…."whispered England "I won't hurt her, but I will fight the war!"

"Hmph….be careful…." Wales told him

"I will." England stood up and went to his room

Ireland walked into the room after England left.

"Well don't you look nice." Wales said to her

"Go raibh maith agat. (Thanks.)" she said in her language with a smile "This is my military uniform."

She sat down at the table and gave her big brother a hug.

"I thought you fell asleep watching that old Scottish movie."

"I did. So did Scotland and North."

"How are things going with the war?"

"I'm going on the battlefield tomorrow!"

Wales's eyes widened. "You're going to fight?"

"Tá! I will show England that I am strong!" She said with a determined smile

"Be careful, okay Ireland?"

"I will." she kissed her brother on the cheek and went to her room

That night there was a knock on the door. Scotland got out of bed and answered it.

"Telegram for Ireland." said a man

"Thank you." Scotland closed the door and went to Ireland's room, he knocked on the door "Ireland? There's a telegram for you."

Ireland got up and opened the door. "Hm? Oh thanks." she opened the telegram and her eyes widened "Oh mo Dhia….(Oh my God)"

"What? What is it." Scotland read the telegram "A war update."

_** There was a spiraling of the death toll in the conflict, with 1,000 people including the RIC police, British military, IRA volunteers and civilians being killed.**_

"This war keeps getting bloodier…." Ireland said

"Stay strong Ireland! Don't give up!" Scotland said trying to cheer her up

"Okay, I won't give up. Thanks Scotland." she gave her brother a kiss on the cheek, then returned to bed, and Scotland did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: The Lyrics that are underlined, is Ireland singing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-July 1921-<strong>_

Ireland and England sang their anthems as they worked hard to get ready for the battle!

Ireland sang in a sweet voice

"We'll sing a song, a soldier's song

With cheering, rousing chorus

As round our blazing fires we throng,

The starry heavens o'er us;

Impatient for the coming fight,

And as we wait the mornings light

here in the silence of the night

We'll chant a soldier's song."

While England sang in a loud voice

"God save our gracious Queen,

Long live our noble Queen,

God save the Queen!

Send her victorious,

Happy and glorious,

Long to reign over us;

God save the Queen!"

"In valley green or towering crag

Our fathers fought before us,

And conquered 'neath the same old flag

That's floating o'er us,

We're children of a fighting race

That never yet has known disgrace,

And as we march the foe to face,

We'll chant a soldier's song."

"O Lord our God arise,

Scatter her enemies

And make them fall;

Confound their politics,

Frustrate their knavish tricks,

On Thee our hopes we fix,

God save us all!"

"Sons of the Gael! Men of the Pale!

The Long watched day is breaking;

The serried ranks of Innisfail

Shall set the tyrant quaking.

Our camp fires now are burning low;

See in the east a silvery glow,

Out yonder waits the saxon foe,

So chant a soldier's song."

"Thy choicest gifts in store

On her be pleased to pour;

Long may she reign;

May she defend our laws,

And ever give us cause

To sing with heart and voice,

God save the Queen!"

Ireland and her brother went to a face to face battle.

"Shoot all you see!" yelled England to his troops

"YES SIR!" they replied

"Shoot them down!" Ireland screamed

"YES MA'AM!" her troops replied

Though both Ireland and England knew that this was the fight that would either set Ireland free, or she would be trapped under England's power. They still wanted to fight, no matter how bloody, no matter how long it took. They wanted to win.

The British troops waited and finally they saw their enemy.

"CHARGE!" England yelled

"CHARGE!" Ireland screamed

The Fight Began

It was long and bloody. Shooting, bombing, yelling, screaming, was heard everywhere. Some would think this was a nightmare, England had been through many wars, he just thought of it as another regular war. As England was fighting he saw a woman charging at him, he shot her quickly…..but he looked again. Seeing the girl's eyes and hair, he saw that it was Ireland herself.

"IRELAND?!" England yelled and ran over to her

She was cold, and bleeding a lot. The daisies in her hair were on the ground, being crushed by the feet of those who were fighting. Even with their country down, the Irish still fought strong. England saw this and helped Ireland up.

England picked Ireland up and ran to a doctor. He waited to make sure his younger sibling was going to be okay.

The Doctors told England she just needed some rest, England was relieved and went back to his camp.

"I don't want to fight her anymore." He said to himself "Ah ha! I know what to do!" and he got to work.


	7. Chapter 7

_**-December 1921-**_

"A Truce?" Wales asked

"Yep." England said. "I didn't want to hurt her anymore."

Scotland came out into the living room with Ireland in her green Celtic dress.

"Doesn't she look nice?" Scotland asked

"She does." England said with a chuckle

It had been so long since anyone had heard England laugh or chuckle. They were happy to hear it.

"Thank you, big brother." Ireland walked over and gave England a hug and also giving him a kiss on the cheek

"You're welcome, little sister."

"Everything is back to normal." Wales said

"Finally." N. Ireland said

"OH SHUT IT, NORTH!" Ireland yelled at him

"What?! What did I do?!"

"You did nothing! You weren't on my side, or England's!"

"I don't really like to fight." He said

"Lazy…." Ireland told him

"Yep, the Kirkland's family is back together!" Scotland said with a laugh "Oh and by the way." He walked over and hit England on the back of his head "That's for shooting your sister!"

"OW! Well, at least we don't have a dead sister." England said, rubbing the back of his head

"I wanted more land." N. Ireland tried to whisper, but Ireland heard him

"WHY YOU!" Ireland tackled her twin brother and wrestled with him until she won "YES! I WON!" she said proudly

After the fight, they all sat on the couch and decided to watch a movie.

"DOCTOR WHO!" They all yelled in unison

Ireland got everyone hot cocoa and snacks (Because they were afraid England might ruin it.), Scotland got the movie, Wales got the blankets, England helped bring in the drinks and snacks, and N. Ireland got pillows.

After everything was ready they all got under the blankets and hot cocoa and sat together on the couch, watching Doctor Who, as a family.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just the end of book one, I am actually writing another The 5 Kirklands! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!<strong>


End file.
